Savior
The Savior is unnamed little girl who becomes a bearer of the Witchblade in Battle of the Planets/Witchblade crossover. Biography Early Life The Savior lived with her mother in the east central European country of Belarus together with her mother. At some point, the hostile aliens known as Spectra, invaded Earth in order to strip the land of a rich biological resource known as peat. Although it was a simple fertilizer to humans, to the invaders it was the priceless source material for their powerful terraforming engines. Together with her mother, the girl spend years under the repression of the invaders. Eventually due to the lack of malnutrition and lack of even the most basic medical care her mother dies. After this, the Savior swears to help others and begins to steal food and medication for other prisoners and workers. By doing this, the girl gains notoriety as a little freedom fighter that would dare challenge the great might of Spectra. The Stranger Years later, as Spectra unearthed a citadel holding an ancient artifact, a stranger is captured by the invaders. As the stranger is thrown into her cell, the girl manages to sneak into it and bring food and medication to the prisoners. After taking some food, the two other prisoners decide to investigate the stranger. As they approach her, the stranger does a back flip and cuts free her binds into the rock behind her. This display of extreme physical prowess comes at the cost of her own strength and she asks the girl to give her water. The girl points out that, other prisoners are afraid of the stranger except for her. Stranger tells, that they shouldn't be afraid as she's here to help them. The girl says that she knew this the moments she saw her and asks the stranger how did she break free of her restraints. Stranger explains, that the acoustics in the cell revealed the dimensions of her confinement and the smell clued her that they where underground, hence shark rock walls. The stranger the proceeds to take out a pill out of a secret compartment in her boot heel, which will counteract the tranquilizer darts the invaders shot her with. She then reassures the girl, that as soon as she contacts her friends they will be shutting this place down and get everyone to safety. The stranger then realizes that her bracelet is gone and begins frantically search for it, only for the girl to reveal her, that the invaders took it. They then hear, that the invaders are coming back and the girl tells the stranger to pretend that she is still in her restraints. The girl then proceeds to hide in a vent. After the guards leave, the stranger comes up with a plan to free the prisoners and defeat the invaders. Meanwhile the girl is tasked in finding out more about the artifact, that Spectra have unearthed. To accomplish this, the Savior infiltrates Reinhart's tent, who is a resident specialist investigating the artifact. Although she manages to sneak into the tent, she clumsily alerts her presence to Reinahart. At gunpoint, Reinhart reveals that he has heard stories about the little freedom fighter that would dare challenge the great might of Spectra. Reinhart also adds, that if not for her young age, the Witchblade would have chosen her to become its bearer. The girl then tells Reinhart that a powerful stranger has arrived who's going to free them. Reinhart says, that he's fully aware of her as the Witchblade became quite antsy the moment she arrived on Earth. Their conversation is then interrupted by a series of explosions going off outside. The stranger manages to free the prisoners and attacks the invaders, but their fight is short lived when Reinhart forces them to give up or he will kill the girl. Stranger is then brought to the citadel in front of the artifact. Reinhart reveals that although he doesn't who she is or where she came from, the Witchblade has taken a liking to her and she won't be denied. Throughout history multiple women wore the Witchblade, women just like her. Reinhart also says, that the Witchblade is his life's obsession and he sold his soul to the devil, so to speak, in order to witness it. He then forces the stranger to put on the artifact. As she approaches it, the Witchblade takes possession of the stranger and notices an artifact of great power inside of her. Bonded with the Witchblade, the stranger is forced to attack anyone in sight. During the confusion created by the massacre, the little girl escapes from Reinhart's grasps. G-Force then arrives to the planet and face-off against both their possessed teammate and Spectra soldiers. Meanwhile, the girl takes and brings the stolen stranger's bracelets back to her teammates. The bracelets push out the Witchblade from the stranger, freeing her from its control. The stranger then thanks the little girl for helping her. The girl tells that she wants to be a hero just like Princess when she grows up, but stranger answers that she already is one. As relief workers come to help the wounded denizens, the little girl finds the Witchblade, now in the form of a bracelet and proceeds to put it on. Becoming a Hero After becoming the new bearer of the Witchblade, the little girl aided the authorities in capture of Reinhart. Years later, she became the first woman pilot to be recruited by Red Impulse. Over the next few years, the little girl with the help of the Witchblade, destroys hordes of aliens and marauders, becoming an ace pilot and a hero back on Earth. Many years later, now an old women, the girl calls her grandson back home in fear of wolves that roam restless this season. She gives the boy food and promises to tell him a story if he eats all of it. The old lady then lets him pick, which one does he want to hear, "Decoys of Doom", "Curse of the Cuttlefish", "Race Against Disaster" or "The Fierce Flowers". The boy instead wants to hear his favorite one, the one about the Princess. Hearing this, the old lady gets frustrated as she already told him this story hundred of times, but decides to comply. When she finishes telling her story, she puts her grandson to sleep. The Witchblade then complaints of its portrayal as a villain in her stories. The Witchblade adds that its because it, that the little girl became a hero among her people, eventually becoming an ace pilot. The old lady answers that she's not listening to it. The Witchblade then asks if they could at least kill the wolves. The old lady agrees, but decides to only frighten them as they have been thrashing her garden. But first she makes few more entries in her memoirs called "Savior: A Hero's Tale". Personality Even at young age, the Savior showed incredible courage. After her mother death, the girl swore to never stand by and watch the needless death of human life. Thus she risked her own life by stealing food and medication from Spectra and handing it to her oppressed fellow people. This acts even gives her some notoriety among the Spectra. This drive and focus, eventually leads the little girl becoming a worthy bearer of the Witchblade. Powers & Abilities Powers * Witchblade: As the bearer of the Witchblade, the Savior was able to defeat dozens alien and marauder hordes. Abilities * Expert Pilot: The Savior is an extremely skilled pilot and is the first woman pilot to be recruited by Red Impulse, the elite space force. Gallery Princess8.jpg|The Savior bringing food and medication to the prisoners. Princess19.jpg|The Savior captured by Reinhart. Princess37.jpg|The Savior finding the Witchblade. Princess39.jpg|The Savior's life after gaining the Witchblade. Princess38.jpg|The Savior putting her grandson to sleep. Princess40.jpg|The Savior looking at her memoirs. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Witchblade Wielders